sailormoonfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sailor Star Healer (SMCU)
Sailor Starhealer '''is one of the three Sailor Starlights, and is the Senshi identity of '''Yaten Kou. She was the guardian of Kinmoku and Princess Kakyuu along with the other Starlights. As Yaten Kou, he is one of the members of the Starlights idol group. Like the other Starlights, Sailor Starhealer/Yaten Kou is a member of the Kinmoku humanoid alien race that can change their gender at will. Profile Yaten Kou is the shortest of the Starlights and the most headstrong of the trio. Yaten is also the most artistic of the trio, with a passion for photography. Yaten is the most feminine of the Starlights in their civilian forms. As a Kinmoku humanoid, Yaten Kou physically transforms from male to female when transforming into Sailor Starhealer. Appearance Yaten has long silver hair tied into a low ponytail with a white tie, and bright green eyes. At performances, he usually wears a dark blue shirt with a red tie, a lighter blue coat and pants, and is depicted with a yellow rose. Sailor Starhealer is the shortest of the Sailor Starlights. She has long white hair tied into a low ponytail, identical to the other Starlights. She has light green eyes. Biography Fire Soul Bird Sailor Starhealer is first encountered in Seoul by Rei Hino after defeating the Demon Peratos in the city. Later, when Rei wakes from her coma after a battle with a fish-like Demon at the shore, Yaten Kou arrives by boat wearing nothing more than a pair of Bermuda shorts, a transparent coat and a pair of sunglasses. Greeting Rei in a friendly manner, Yaten introduces himself, telling Rei that he saw Rei's friends Minako and Ami taken by Kaolinite to an underwater base built by the Death Busters. During the boat journey to the Death Busters base, Rei and Yaten share a conversation, until Rei discovers that Yaten was the mysterious figure who destroyed the Demon in Seoul, and later asked him whether he is a boy or a girl. Yaten asks Rei to hold on and changes to his female form, dressed in a bikini and high heels, making Rei realize that Yaten is both a boy and a girl; until Yaten reveals to Rei that she is a member of the Kinmoku humanoid species who can change their gender. After arriving at the Death Busters' underwater base, Yaten transforms offscreen into Sailor Starhealer and finds the control room, where she encounters Esmeraude, Kaolinite's assistant, and plants a tracking device on her neck during a scuffle. Starhealer sends a radio transmission to the Japanese and Korean Special Defense Forces, who ordered the base to be destroyed, using the tracking device on Esmeraude as a target point. Later, she frees some captured Japanese, Russian and Korean sailors in another room while Rei, as Sailor Mars, rescues Minako and Ami from a torture room, fending off Kaolinite in the process. Just as Minako and Ami are rescued, the Death Busters base was torpedoed by a Japanese submarine. Starhealer reunites with Mars and the rescued Senshi while escaping the sinking base. However, Kaolinite attacks Starhealer as the base begins to explode. Starhealer asks Mars to not worry about her and get away from the base. After the destruction of the base, Starhealer, feared dead by the Senshi who made it out alive, resurfaces, much to their relief. They are later picked up by a Japanese vessel, where Yaten tells Rei, Ami and Minako that it is an honor meeting them before leaving. Lost in Space Starlights live concert Robot Revenge Sailor Civil War Sailor Crusade Sailor Moon Omega biography Recruitment Another Story ''. Sailor Starhealer stands at the far left.|link=https://sailormoonfanon.fandom.com/wiki/File:AnotherStoryOmega-EgyptTeam.jpg]]Sailor Starhealer is in Sailor Venus’ team along with Sailor Venus, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Haumea (Calaveras), Sailor Vesta and Sailor Tin Nyanko. Sailor Venus’ team is dispatched to Giza, Egypt to unlock Kunzite’s Stone Gate. Great Galactic Sailor War Powers Transformation Items * Sailor Change Star – Yaten raises the star-like item into the air and recites: “Healer Star Power, Make Up” Weapons * Sailor Star Yell – Used by Yaten to perform Star Sensitive Inferno. Attacks * Star Sensitive Inferno - A star made of light materializes in the palm of her right hand, then she lifts both arms in the air and holds them in front of her, releasing an electrical discharge. The attack is augmented by the Sailor Star Yell. * Star Healer Beam * Star Healer Tornado * Star Healer Wormhole * Supergiant Starlight Blaster - A powerful combined attack carried out with the other two Starlights. Category:KB's SMCU Characters Category:Sailor Starlights Category:Kinmoku Humanoids Category:Aquarius Category:KB Fan Fiction's Sailor Moon Cinematic Universe Category:Senshi Category:Sailor Senshi of the SMCU (KBFF) Category:Sailor Senshi of the Great Galactic Sailor War